On my own
by catastic
Summary: There's a talent show coming up and Hermione thinks it would be the perfect time for Ginny to bear her soul to Harry. Will she do it? and how will Harry react?
1. Default Chapter

On my own  
  
Ginny Weasley sat staring into the fire in the Gryffindor common room, the flames illuminating the otherwise dark room and playing tricks with her hair, making it look as though it was almost alive. It was almost two in the morning and nothing she had tried could make her sleep. The past afternoon had been one of the worst of her life. Dumbledore, believing the students all needed some light-hearted entertainment to take their minds off what was happening outside the castle grounds, decided that a muggle style talent contest would be held at the end of the month. Ginny had laughed along with the rest of her class until her former best friend Amy told the whole class her little secret. Ginny loved singing and wasn't half bad at it. Ginny couldn't believe Amy had done that to her, she had sang to Amy once but made her promise that no one else would ever find out, she wasn't the type of person who could handle singing in front of people. To be truly honest, she would rather face a mountain troll with only one of Fred and George's joke wands for protection. But professor Flitwick had insisted and somehow she had been roped into singing in front of the whole school at the talent contest.  
  
Ginny was contemplating her escape from Hogwarts when she heard someone coming down stairs from the boys' dorms. It was Harry Potter, the boy she had loved since the age of ten. To the outside world, she had gotten over her crush and she was happily content with hanging out with her friends, but only she, and for some reason, Hermione knew that she was still as in love with him as she had ever been. She was just better at hiding it now. Harry walked up to the couch she was sitting on and flopped down beside her. "Hey Gin, what are you doing up so late?" Harry looked at her with those piercing green eyes. She hated the way he looked at her, every time she looked into those eyes her breath caught and it was almost impossible for her to turn away from his gaze. "I'm in hell Harry, I suppose you heard what happened today?" Harry laughed softly, "yeah I heard, it gets worse though Gin. Fred and George have threatened to curse anyone who doesn't show up to hear you sing" Ginny moaned in mortification. Her only hope had been that everyone would think this talent show was so stupid that no one would show up. "Harry I'm going to bed, I need to go upstairs and them figure out how to fake my death" She said goodnight and went to her dorm, only realising when she was drifting off to sleep that she never asked Harry why he was up so late.  
  
At six o'clock the next morning Hermione popped her head into Ginny's dorm to wake her up. "I've had four hours sleep Hermione, I'm not getting out of this bed until someone curses me out of it" Ginny mumbled, only realising her mistake when her bed tipped her out of it, closing the drapes around itself and not opening them despite Ginny's efforts to get back in. Ginny stared and Hermione mutinously while Hermione popped her wand back into her robes. "Ginny we need to talk, have you thought about what song you're going to sing at the talent show, because think I have the perfect one." Ginny's heart fell when she thought about the talent show. "Oh God!" she moaned. Hermione dragged her out of the dorm and down into the common room, where she had set up a muggle record player. Ginny had seen one in her muggle studies book but had no idea how Hermione was going to power it, seeing as electricity couldn't be used on hogwarts grounds. After Hermione had put a silencing charm on the common room so no one would be able to hear them, she turned to Ginny. "The song I think you should sing is a muggle one, it's from a musical show called Les Miserables and I think it would suit you perfectly. Its called On My Own." Hermione then turned her wand on the record player and muttered a few words. The record player began to play one of the most beautiful songs Ginny had ever heard, but when she listened to the words, she looked at Hermione in horror. "Hermione, I can't sing this, I know what you're trying to do and I'm grateful for it, but we both know what this is about. If I sing that song, I'll be baring my soul to everyone and I just can't do that." "Ginny, its just a song, I know it would mean a lot, but Harry has to know how you feel. If he did, I know he'd admit to feeling the same way. I've seen how he looks at you." Ginny's heart leapt for a moment, imaging the impossible. Maybe it would work, maybe he'd fall in love with when he heard her sing. She came back to earth with a thud. "That would never happen" she thought sadly, "he will never love me. But it is a beautiful song, and I don't have to live my life around how I think Harry will react". "I'll do it!" she told Hermione who squealed and hugged Ginny, who felt good for the first time since yesterday morning.  
  
For the next four weeks Hermione made Ginny practise relentlessly, making Ginny understand why Ron sometimes got so irritated with his new girlfriend. She truly was a slave driver. But on the night of the talent show, she was glad of Hermione's help and almost forgave her for talking non-stop about her brother or "the love of Hermione's life" as she had now taken to calling him. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time, appraising herself critically. She looked good, she decided. Hermione had lent her one of her muggle dresses and it fit her perfectly, the green fabric perfectly complimenting her fiery red hair that was now twisted on top of her head. "Do I really have the strength to do this?" she asked herself. "Harry will know that I'm singing this song to him, and so will everyone else." She took a deep breath and told herself not to be so weak. She was a Gryffindor for God's sake, and nothing was going to stop her from doing this. With a look of determination in her eyes, Ginny walked out of Gryffindor Tower and down to the charms classroom that was being used as "backstage" for the evening. She had a feeling it was going to be a good night.  
  
An: I know this is slightly on the crap side, but I felt the need to write fluff, and it will be! ch 2 will be up in the next day or so. 


	2. On my own ch2

Harry Potter was excited, and he couldn't fool himself into thinking that it was because he was he was going to see the talent show tonight. "Well," he thought to himself, "it's partly to do with that. Its Ginny that I'm really excited to see." Harry blinked in surprise. That was the first time he'd ever admitted it to himself. Over the past few months, his feelings had grown so much that he was discontent with the fact that her feelings for him had dwindled as his had grown. Hermione had told him to listen to Ginny's song with an open mind. "Probably some love song she going to sing to a new boyfriend or something," he grumbled to himself. "Well it's your own fault Potter," he muttered glumly. "You're the one who didn't see what was right in front of you for the last five odd years. You had to go for the beautiful seeker, the amazing Cho Chang, when the most lovely, talented girl in the school was begging you to love her."  
  
He shook himself out of his reverie and headed downstairs where Ron and Hermione were waiting for him with excited looks on their faces. "Hey Harry!" beamed Ron, who was looking conspiratorially at Hermione who's eyes were shining with anticipation, "Looking forward to the talent show? Can't wait to see Ginny!" Harry muttered incoherently and started out of the common room, not wanting to think about Ginny and whoever her new boyfriend was. Well there was nothing he could do about it. He would have to smile at her and wish her all the best, knowing what only he knew, that his heart was breaking. They headed down to the Great Hall, taking front seats right in front of the centre of the stage. Suddenly the lights went down and the first of the acts came out. "Ginny's on last," whispered Hermione.  
  
For the next two hours, Harry had to sit and endure the most awful singers, dancers and poets that the world had ever seen. He was getting increasingly nervous, thinking about Ginny and how she would perform. When Hermione left to go backstage, she was playing piano for Ginny's performance, he almost left. He didn't think he could stay and watch Ginny sing her heart out to another man. "Our last performer of this evening is Ginny Weasley." beamed Dumbledore, who was hosting the night's events. When Ginny came on stage, Harry's heart stopped. She looked beautiful, what Harry imagined an angel would look like. He also noticed that she looked sick to her stomach.  
  
Hermione started playing the piano, the music echoing beautifully around the hall. Harry thought he recognised the tune but couldn't place it. When Ginny closed her eyes and started singing, there was a collective gasp from the audience. "Blimey!" whispered Ron beside him, "my sister's got an amazing voice!" Harry listened intently to the words, trying his best to figure out whom Ginny was singing to with all the emotion that he himself felt for her.  
  
"On my own, Pretending he's beside me. All alone, I walk with him till morning. Without him, I feel his arms around me, And when I lose my way I close my eyes And he has found me.  
  
In the rain, The pavement shines like silver, All the lights are misty in the river, In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight, And all I see is him and me, Forever and forever.  
  
And I know, It's only in my mind, And I'm talking to myself and not to him. And although, I know that he is blind, Still I say, there's a way for us.  
  
I love him, But when the night is over, He is gone, the rivers just a river, Without him, the world around me changes, The trees are bare, and everywhere, The streets are full of strangers.  
  
I love him, But everyday I'm learning, All my life, I've only been pretending, Without me, his world will go on turning, The world is full of happiness, That I have never known."  
  
Ginny opened her eyes and looked directly at Harry, who's heart leaped with hope.  
  
"I love him. I love him. I love him, but only On my own."  
  
The Great Hall exploded with appreciation for Ginny, who was now being hugged by Hermione, but she never took her eyes off Harry. Without thinking, Harry leapt up onto the stage and pulled Ginny in for a kiss that was the most pleasurable experience of Harry's life. The roar in the Hall was deafening, for almost the whole school had been waiting for that kiss for over a year. For Harry, the whole world seemed to drift away, and all that was left was the girl he loved. He pulled away and looked at Ginny questioningly. It's always been you Harry, she breathed. Harry smiled and kissed her again, not caring who knew that the youngest Weasley had stolen his heart forever.  
  
A/n: Okay okay, I know that was pretty awful, but what can I say, I was in the mood for fluff! Also, to anyone who's mailed me asking for the next chapter of Ginny the Vampire Slayer, it will be up next week. Please review!! 


End file.
